Face it together
by IjustCannot
Summary: percy jackson and annabeth are both getting to old for camp and have to soon leave they go off together and battle monsters to keep each other alive. what other adventures will they face. my first fanfiction so i will update rapidly and continue with this...
1. Chapter 1

_Percys pov;_

For years i had sat behind annabeth chases long blond curls learning greek. only one more month left in camp half blood, one more month till i go out on my own, hopefully with annabeth still at my side. i fiddled with the wise girls curls. she turned around, a grin went across her face and she whispered, "stop that seaweed brain, or we will both have to be on dish duty," i smiled and spat back ,

"your dealing with the son of posiden i could snap my fingers and the water would do the rest," annabeth rolled her eyes,

"i dont think your dad rules over the camps sink" she laughed, i loved her laugh and couldn't help but laugh along with her.

" Annabeth,Percy is this something you should share with the rest of the class?" chiron asked us, everyones eyes flung from him to us.

"ummm..."annabeth started and i finished for her, ''we were just talking about..." i looked to the chalk board behind chiron,"greek battle calls..'' i said my head held hi then i relized i was looking at tommorows schedual.

"Hmm..maybe you should chat about all the dishes you two will be doing tonight,"chiron said proudly as me and annabeth looked down to the ground, she had used her heel to kick my shin. if it wasnt the girl i had been dating for years i would have slapped my hand right on the back of her head, but in stead i just laughed and smiled at her.

_**three hours after class**_

that night in the dining pavillion we ate the greasyest burgers and fries ever. We had 2 choices though, fish and chips or burgers and fries or both, (thank chiron he wanted to make our work harder because this was the third time it happened this week. Tyson of course ate two burgers 4 fish filets and 3 baskeths of fries and chips not including the basket plate of fries i didn't want. i offered a half a fish filet to my dad posiden and prayed that annabeth would come with me and that i could talk to him. the flames burnt bright blue, i didnt relize what was happening until i arrived at posidens underwater fortress kneeling to my dad sitting in his sea shell throne, holding his trident.

"get up my boy"his voice boomed through the room.

**omg hey guys i serioulsly love this chapter of my first fanfiction. WHAT A CLIFFY! I MEAN WHO DOESNT WANT TO KEEP READING?! if you liked it follow me or my story, (or both would be great :D)and watch as the updates pile in...**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys i hope you liked my last chapter it ended in a cliffy i just did this story and im now updating already... i know im a geek but what else am doing on my sunday so anyway here i go...**

"dad," i say my breath taken"why did you bring me here " i say looking around the palace

"you are my son,'' he answers , getting up from his throne. ''i answered your prayer, but i cannot help with Annabeth , she is wise, she is daughter of Athena ,but i can talk to you my son."

"wow.'' i was speechless gawking at my father the last time i had seen him was almost two years ago at my 17th birthday. i hadn't realized how much i'd missed him. i ran forward and hugged him, my head even with his, both of us had sea green eyes except posiden had a deeper tan than me and was wearing a button down tourist shirt with khakis that go to his knees. He was mistraut at first but then he hugged me back . A salty tear rolled down the right side of my face. then i realized i hadnt hugged him since i was sixteen and had saved Olympus from kronos, the titan lord. '' Im sorry'' i said backing away. a broad grin cast upon his face

"it is okay percy" he told me i am your father, there is no need for apology..." his voice seemed different, nothing I have heard for a long time. he seemed more calm, relaxed.

''i did it without thinking '' i said looking him in the eye. ''i just haven't seen you in such a long time'' his grin widened

''i told you Percy it is okay i am your father,'' he explained ''if it had been anyone else i would have filled there head with words so loud thay would blast to pieces" i laughed at that

''you mean like you almost did to me when i sat on your throne to summon you to defeat Typhon? " i asked sarcastically.

"exactly like that, two more seconds and you would have exploded into a thousand pieces." was his answer to that. i smiled at the memory's yet it saddened me to think of all the campers who had died for Olympus. I dont even know what to talk about now except one thing.

''da- um i mead lord posiden do you think kronos will ever have the will to come back? or maybe something stronger?"i asked without even thinking. in my head i had face palmed myself. this was a sore subject, Olympus being destroyed, my fathers castle that took 600 years to build, was destroyed by Atlas the titan.

"for i am not sure what will happen, my dear son, lets just pray that it doesn't happen again but i would take kronos on instead of something worse than him any day..." my heart beat in my chest loudly.

"i am praying, remember i'm talking to you da- ddad" i stuttered feeling like an idiot i told him i best get back to camp to get started on the dishes.

"good night my son, tell Tyson i said hello, and remember i am a man of my word , i will try and talk to you when you absolutely need it, like today." i didn't get what he ment bye that but in front of my a fall of water emerged out of no where. i turned around and said one last thing before i left leaving my godly father speechless with only three words,

" i love...you" and with that i left.

_**Back at camp...**_

i walked into the kitchen where annabeth was sitting with her back towards me, a grin crept onto my face i snuck up behind the wise girl and wrapped my arms quickly around her waist and threw her over my shoulder bride style and started to run towards the beach water.

"PERCEAUS JACKSON PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!," she screamed pounding her fists against my back.

"to late for that wise girl" I said sprinting towards the water. i started walking on top of the blue liquid.i kept going further and further until annabeth finally stopped screaming and said scardely

"OH MY GODS PERCY, you know I HATE it when you do this!" I lowered her slowly on top of the water her feet barley touching it. She hugged her arms around my neck and looked down to the crystal clear water you could see all the way to the bottom of the sea, tons of fish and animals swam under neath us a lepord shark came up towards our feet annabeth screamed in terror i hushed her and we went down incased in a bubble of air. the friendly shark left and we kept going down deeper and deeper.

"i love you annabeth chase" and i kissed her soft pink lips turning pink in the while...

**so what did you guys think? comment like fave, do whatever you want i dont really care sneak on next chapter, its time for Annabeth and Percy to leave but will Annabeth come (well yes but there's a flip side to it...) bye my readers hope you liked**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHOUT OUT TO Seven Benevolent Elephants**

**FOR ACTUALLY READING AND REVIEWING MY BOOK SO-FAR SO YEA... anywaayysss me and my bff are starting a high school story of percy and annabeth so yea that will be amaze balls you guys can also comment and give ideas to start a fanficton and shtuff so hope you enjoy dis beutious chapter 3...**

_percys pov;_

tommorow was the day i would have to leave...and also ask annabeth to come with me i had asked chiron if there was any available land near camp so i could live near the camp and the water in case of emergencys. i had tyson make a ring for annabeth, it was beautiful with owls holding pearls and green gems for the eyes. it was a silver ring to, her favorite. It wasn't a wedding ring, no, it was a promise ring to promise our love. I had to leave by 12:00 or the harpies would eat us unless we needed to stay witch I didnt i found out that posiden had owned land less than 10 miles from camp, about 20 minutes away.

Grover was talking to juniper, who was balling green tears in front of her tree which leaves drooped to go along with her drooping mood. I approached them, "hey guys, whats wrong?" i asked sympathetically. Grover pulled me aside and answered my question sadly,

"juniper and i had a miscarrige" once juniper heard this word her leaves drooped even more and she sobbed a ran back into her tree.

" o'my gods grover im so sorry" and with that i gave him an awkward hug and told him i have to go meet annabeth later after dinner, i told him my plan earlier .he gave me a sad wink and forced a smile

"go get her tige- sea son thing" he gave a sad laugh with me and i ran off to the dining pavillion to tell annabeth to go to the beach later tonight.

at the pavillion...

i snuck up behind annabeth at her seat, motioning for her siblings to shut there wise mouths.

"BOO!" I scared the hades out of her she screamed a curse in greek and whipped her head around. but before she could scold me i ran my lips into hers. a loud ''ooooo!" cam from all sides of the pavillion.

''thanks sea weed brain you just stopped me from saying all the worst greek swears that popped into the front of my mind " she laughed and i whispered in her ear,

''meet me at the beach to night outside of my cabin, or i will sneak up on you every day for the rest of my life, except next time you will recieve a face full of water.''

"hmmmmm... i dont know i think i might unpack and pack again to make sure i have everything i need..." she said sarcastically, trying to peave me off.

"oh no wise girl you have to show up"i smiled and walked away to my table to eat my tacos.

_annabeths pov;_

i tried to act the least bit exited to meet percy at the beach later but it was hard considering the fact that we leave tommorow... i bet this is where hes going to say his final goodbye to me i said and my smile faded at the thought of leaving my beloved Percy behind, and i swore on river stynx that if he dated any other girls i would personally slap him 2000 times and get an x-ray to make sure his brain is filled with seaweed. before i headed out to the beach i sprinted back to my cabin and dug out the most beautiful dress the Aphrodite cabin had made me for Percy and my goodbye party. it was a deep teal dress, sea colored, it matched percys eyes,the eyes that i often got lost in..the dress had no shoulder sleeves but from the strapless down had sleeves to my wrists so i didnt look gross. it went down to right above my knees and was the most amazing dress ever.

Right as i was about to get ready, a bunch of girls from the Aphrodite cabin burst into the room with tons of makeup and hair stlying supplies. the group included Drew, Piper, Lilly, Nisa, and Solin. they all ran over to me like i was the finishing line of a marathon. They quickly got me into my dress awwing over it. but when piper took her eyes off the dress she made an eery face that could have killed a Minotaur,

"annabeth, your hair looks like monkeys bathed in dirt and scat and came to your hair and destroyed it." i looked up in the mirror and made a face worse than pipers.

''girls you HAVE TO FIX THIS! i have a date with Percy later and i look like i've lived in the jungle for four years without bathing!" i exclaimed to them worriedly my grey eyes open wide.

''thats what we are here for.. duh" Drew told me rudely as solin, the new camper of Aphrodite pulled up a stool with a short back for me to sit on Lily, Nisa, and Solin made my face look more beautiful than i ever thought i could look piling on all natural makeup they made from materials at camp, for they couldn't go buy makeup or they would most likely get chowed by a monster because of there lack of fighting-survival skills. Drew and Piper worked on my mess of my so called 'hair' that looked more like a mop. but by the time they were done i looked so elegant it made me want to cry. they got all this done in less than 15 minutes. But before a tear could roll down my face Lily stopped me,

"eh eh ehh! no crying it will make your mascara run!" that made me laugh but the other girls didn't seem to have a sense of humor. my hair was in a braid bin with a white flower weaved in through it.,

"i love it girls! i said hugging them all and feeling a sense of relief wash over me like a wave, cause if it weren't for them i would be out on the beach with Percy looking like a rag doll, his doll...i checked the clock on the wall," o my gods, i have to go see percy!" i said waving to them as i rushed out the door, peeling off the annoying 7 inch heels they put me in. i saw percy, on the beach the sun going down over the water his hands were in his khaki shorts and he wore a blue v-neck. he was praying to his father about something, his feet barely in the water.i wondered what he was saying to his father..i vanished the thought from my head and kept sprinting forward until i finally reached him jumping on his back.

"hey seaweed brain!" i said Percy stumbling forward " calm down its me i said kissing the back of his head. a broad smile cast across his face, he set me down and kissed me. i let go and hugged him. " i never want to leave you seaweed brain.." i said into his shoulder,

"i know wise girl that's why im asking you a question" he answered me quietly. i let go out of the hug and looked him in the eyes and got lost i looked down at the sand and percy perked my head back up "you look amazing . better than any sea or ocean" he added with a smile. he used his power and a large wave cast along the shore,along with a beautiful blue crab carrying something in its mouth Percy gently grabbed the grab and held the tiny shell it had been holding."look annabeth,he held the shell, it was perfect it had no cracks or anything then it opened a creak the it opened fully and a beautiful ring showed in the clams mouth, my mascara started to run once again and i was speechless...

"annabeth chase, this is not a proposal, but a promise that i will love you forever, and i ask one thing. will you come with me and live with me at my house?" i started to sob happily, tears ran down my face and i wrapped my arms around him.

"i love you to percy jackson"he grasped my delicate hands with his large rough hands and slid the ring on my finger "a perfect fit" i said staring at the beautiful owls in aw.

''annabeth you still haven't answered me.." he chuckled

"YES! I wailed and flung myself around him " I THOUGHT I MADE THAT OBVIOUS ENOUGH?!" i laughed at him and kissed his lips his face heated up and he kissed me back with passion. We left the beach piggy back style to find the Aphrodite cabin girls watching us,

"what?'' Drew asked "we're part of this to ya'know'' Percy laughed out loud at her. We went back to the camp, juniper had cheered up and everything seemed normal until we heard a scream from the big house thelkine heads were hanging from the ceiling of the porch REVENGE wrote in blood...

**i love this super epic long chapter. it is dedicated to Seven Benevolent Elephants , which is why i shouted her out. she (or he) asked for a long chapter and here it is... anyways im anxious my le sefl to see where this AWESOME cliff hanger takes the story. i just wrote the first thing that came to my head.. comment if you think i should remove this ending and go on with them leaving or keeping it like this.. BYE MY AWESOME SEXY READERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

_percys pov:_  
>walked along the beach. the crisp evening air felt nice on my face. We were headed toward the field where the celebration was being held, campers above the age 14 were only there, and frankly, that's quite a bit. "i wish i could go back to that pond," I told Annabeth as we walked toward the field where music blasted, " do you know why, my wise girl?" i asked tauntingly.<p>

"because your Percy Jackson, your dad is Posiden, so you love the water.." she answered acting like she didn't remember.

"not even close Annabeth chase. its because, in that very pond, i kissed the most beautiful girl in the world." we kept on walking and a broad smile popped on Annabeths face. " do you know who that girl was?" i asked her, a smile coming to my face as well.

"why no i don't think i do.." she answered very dumb fondly, trying to keep back a laugh.

"You." i said turning to face her, i kissed her soft pink lips gently, it made a buzz of electricity go through my body. her lips were soft and light, yet very powerful, like the golden fleece, protecting us from monsters. we kissed for what seemed like 10 minutes but was only 1. we linked hands again and continued walking towards the party.

once we got there , it was really crowded. It seemed as everyone was attracted to the dance floor, like giant moths to a light . i got dragged out do the dance floor by Annabeth, who immediately started to dance one we got there. grover was manning the d.j system and coach hedge was going around telling everyone they wold be grounded if he saw any funny business. Right when he saw us he marched up and said very scornfully, " i don't want to see any thing naughty going on except dancing - not naughty dancing-. BAH WHATEVER" and with that he marched away leaving me and annabeth in a laughing stock. Grover looked over to us and saw us dancing together, he smirked and i blushed fiercely. i hoped it was to dark for annabeth to see. Then right on cue Grover said into the microphone,

"this is for all you happy couples out there, ESPECIALLY, MY BUD, PERCY JACKSON!" i shot a glance at him before realizing what was happening. a very slow song came on and Annabeth put her arms around my neck, swaying back and forth, as if she had done this her whole life. i positioned my arms around her hips and felt the warmth of her head in my shoulder. We enjoyed each others silence, only the soft music playing in the background. We swayed back and forth, turning very slowly in a i saw Grover again and ha started to smirk once again. Then the opposite happened, i smirked, juniper ran up to Grover who was blushing fiercely as juniper encased him with a kiss. He looked up and the song faded playing a new upbeat song, called Greek fire, i didn't know the artist of the song, but overall it was great. The rest of the night was filled with dancing eating and repeat. at around 11pm Annabeth started to yawn very loudly, stretching her arms wide.

"Annabeth, your tired." i said chuckling. her eyes looked like they would close at any time.

"yes, i want to just curl up in a ball and go to sleep." just as she said that i picked her up in a cradle in my arms, she didn't argue at all, she just rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms curled around my neck.

"would you rather sleep in my cabin tonight wise girl? i love to have you there to comfort me." i told her hugging her to me, making sure i would never lose her again.

"mhmm,'' she answered sweetly, her eyes closed lightly. I brought her back to my cabin and set her on her feet she walked slowly over to the bed and collapsed. Taking a deep breath of my pillow. as she lie on her stomach i crawled in beside her hugging her to my chest. i pulled the cover over both of us, and kissed the back of her head and almost immediately fell asleep with no dreams.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

_Annabeths pov:_

Percys pillow smelt like sea water, just like him. I loved that smell. It reminded me that Percy was my one and only, and i would always be with him. I fell asleep that night with dreams of everything that me and Percy had been through. They weren't bad dreams but they weren't good, either. Terrible monsters, kissing in the water, it all reminded me of Archanes silk woven pictures, all caught so beautifully and perfect, yet horrible as if someone had been watching her her entire life. i slept in the warmth of percys arms also thinking about tomorrow, our last day as students from camp half blood.

When I awoke the next morning, it was already 10 am. i chuckled quietly as I looked at my seaweed brain drooling into his pillow. i shook his arm lightly, "percy, its time to wake up," i said laughter in my voice.

"ehr' he moaned, flipping over so his face went in his pillow.

"MRS. OLEARY!' i screamed, i heard pounding and WOOF! licked Percy to death. Covering him in her saliva.

" down girl down!" he said between slobbers. I was on the floor bursting in laughter by the time she obeyed and chased the shield Percy threw. He locked the door and glanced at me as i laughed. He smiled a wide grin and went up to me and started to tickle me, drenching me in saliva as well. This only made me laugh harder but i finally surrendered from the tickle war because of the aching pain in my side.

"nice job sea weed brain," i joked looking at both of us, still laughing a little. '' now we both need showers! and we better hurry before its time to leave."

"alright," he said glumly as he opened the door for me. " be ready by noon, we don't want the harpys to eat us." he said just before he closed the door and i was standing in the grass smiling. i could not wait to leave, i was sad but extremely exited to get to be alone with Percy. As soon as i got to my cabin all my siblings started to whisper and smile. I just rolled my eyes at them and went to the shower. I couldn't stop thinking about living with Percy, starting a new adventure with him. By the time i got out and got ready to go by throwing my hair up in a pony tail and throwing on some shorts and a teal see through blouse with a white camisole underneath it was already 11:30, i cursed at my self as i threw my sandals on.

"gods! why did i take such along shower!" i quietly said to myself, before running out the door, my bags in hand. "Percy!" i yelled laughing as started to drench him once again. " you just took a shower!" i said as i got closer, pulling a towel from my bag. "go lay down somewhere ," i said, she whimpered and ran away towards the arena. I wiped down Percys face as he closed his eyes tight and flicked slobber from his hands to the ground.

"i'm sorry Annabeth,"he told me with a frown. I wiped off his lips and kissed him lightly,

"its okay seaweed brain" i smiled,"we have to leave in like fifteen minutes" i told him looking at my watch. He scurried to his cabin still flicking globs of slobber to the ground with his hands.

We ran towards the bottom of the hill where a taxi and all the other campers were waiting for us along with Chiron. I hugged him and said "thank you for everything' he nodded his head and sent me away as Percy came up to him. they had a discussion on something i couldn't hear, but it took them at least ten minutes. The taxi honked and startled me. Percy hugged Chiron and ran over to me picked me up and asked another camper to put our bags in the trunk. "Percy!'' i giggled as he put me in the cab like a baby. We kissed and sat there waving as the taxi drove off.

**hey guys, im super sorry for not updating sooner. i had this entire chapter done and then POOF! my computer restarted deleting all my progress. so anyway i will try to update sooner than this time but school sucks and shtuff so yea. hope you loved this chapter my SEXY BELOVED READERS! :D BYE!**


	5. authors note

H_ey my writers! The chapters are (hopefully) being written better... i hope you all love them. If any of you have read the book Fangirl, by Rainbow Rowell, i will be starting a fanfiction on that {possibly m for later chapters} amazing book. REMINDER: i do not own any of these characters, Rick Riordan does, so yes, enjoy on as u read. Lastly, I don't know if i should change this to m rating or naw, comment or message my gmail account, its {dadum1772 } no caps! Nvm on that being last, i would like to ''hire'' someone to edit and correct for me... if u are interested at all email me! I might not get back with you right away but i will eventually. Happy reading!_


End file.
